Love Me?
by Choppy1993
Summary: Gwen is starting to realizes her true feelings for Arthur but knows that Arthur doesn't feel the same way or does he?


Love me?

Gwen was outside Arthur's room deciding whether or not to see Arthur now or later. It has been a couples of weeks since Arthur have recover from the poison that could have killed him but with a miracle Arthur was saved and now being his useful and charming self again. Gwen holds on to the basket of freshly clean clothes that clenches into her fingers tips. Gwen stood there not wanting to enter. Ever since that day when she nursed Arthur, Gwen began to have feelings that are very confusing to her. She began to have feelings that she knows that she shouldn't have. She was beginning to fall in love with Arthur and every time she sees him her heart beats faster. She begins to have the urged to go up to him and kiss him but Gwen not stupid enough to thinks that Arthur wouldn't be interested in a wallflower like her. She knows not to dreams of that when there are much better and prettier girls out there for him.

"Gwen?" A familiar voice called looking at her. Gwen looks up and sees Merlin, Arthur's manservant and her friend.

"Oh, Merlin."

"Gwen, what are you doing there standing in the corner? Are you here to see Arthur?"

Gwen looks at Merlin and couldn't know what she could possibly say to him. Gwen looks down and sees that she holding on to Arthur's clothes.

"Um…I'm here to…give Arthur his clothes but since you're here now Merlin….and you are his servant….could you give this to him, then?" Gwen says embarrassed that Merlin spotted her.

Merlin looked at her with confusion. He saw Gwen's cheeks turned into a lightly pink color. He smiles and answers. "Of course I can give this to Arthur." He grabs the basket.

"Thank you, Merlin" Gwen says almost blushing to intent of her embarrassment.

"My pleasure." Merlin replies back.

"Merlin, I need you to…" Someone called out.

Merlin turns around and sees Arthur standing behind him. Arthur stares at Gwen's face when he saw her standing beside Merlin. It has been three days since Arthur saw Gwen. Arthur was always looking forward in seeing Gwen but lately she hasn't return and this irritated him.

"Guinevere." Arthur utter astonish in seeing her there. Arthur looked up to see her bright beautiful face. Arthur notices Gwen was blushing but to who she was blushing at? Merlin? Arthur thought.

"Sire." Gwen says bowing down to him. Gwen fights the urge of blushing in front of him. She knows he would tease her.

Merlin watches his two friends being stared at each other. Merlin watches Gwen trying not to blush again and watching Arthur sees Gwen's expression.

"Sire?" Merlin called out, trying to break the awkward silence. "Was there something you wanted me to do for you?"

"Um…what?" Arthur asks looking at Gwen. Gwen feels Arthur's blue eyes gazes upon her.

"Was there something you wanted me to do?"

"Yes, I wanted you to re-polish my shoes as well as my armors."

"Understand, sire. I'll get right to it. Gwen." Merlin said nodding and departing into Arthur's room and reappears as he struggles to hold on to Arthur's shoes and armors.

"Gwen. Sire." He nods in farewell, leaving the hallway.

"Merlin." Gwen says softly.

Now Gwen and Arthur are alones in the hallway and both don't know what to do or say to each other.

"Um…I haven't seen you around lately."

Gwen looks at Arthur. His blue eyes stare into her soul. "Sorry, sire I've been busy." She lies.

"Guinevere, you don't have to call me _sire_. You can call me by my name you know." he teases.

Gwen saw through Arthur's teasing. "Arthur." She whispers softly.

"That's more like it."

Arthur looks at Gwen with his seductive blue eyes and sees the girl that stand up for what she believe in. The Gwen that Arthur know who always gets embarrass when someone make fun of her or blush easily when someone tease her. Arthur likes Gwen that way and nothing more matter to him. The Gwen who always speaks her mind and tells him what is what, the Gwen who is not scared of saying something out of line toward him. The Gwen who said that one day Arthur will be a great king that Camelot will love and respect so much, a king that is fair and just to his people. Yes, Arthur likes this Gwen and nothing else. Arthur is beginning care what Gwen thought of him and that frighten him. To Arthur, having to do what you likes and no one says anything about it was natural to him but with Gwen watching him, he turns to this person that second guess his moves. Someone, she would likes, someone like Merlin.

"Guinevere, are you avoiding me by any chance?" Arthur asks drawing closer to Gwen, his body pin Gwen into a small corner leaving little room to move.

"Of course not, sire." Gwen states looking to find any space to move from.

"Guin…ev…re" Arthur says shaking his finger. "It's not sire, it's…" Arthur moves closer in, his eyes gazes onto Gwen's.

"Yes….sorry, Arthur" Gwen could feel the breath of Arthur. His warm breath touch her cold cheeks.

"Good, well are you? I haven't seen you at all and I was beginning to think I have the plague or something." Arthur grins putting his hand close to Gwen's face.

"Sir…Arthur I wasn't avoiding you….it just happen to be very busy weeks for me." Gwen replies trying to escape from Arthur.

"Really? Then how come I am having a hard time believing you?"

Arthur's seductive eyes weren't going to draw Gwen. "Arthur, I have go….I have so many chores to do before its dinner time."

"Gwen." He says affectionately.

"Yes, Arthur." Gwen answers in weakness. Arthur fingers gently touch Gwen's cold cheeks. Arthur's warmth was felt through every inch of Gwen's body. Gwen was frozen from Arthur's touch. His fingers stroke her face softly that every movement made her wants to plunge onto her knees. Arthur looks at Gwen with affection and compassion. He looks at her with love that he never thought he had. At that moment, Arthur realizes he is in fact in love with Gwen from the moment his eyes set on her in the wood at Ealdor. But he came to come upon this feelings when Gwen nurse him in his bedroom, that when…he come to realizes he does love her and want her around him so much.

"Guinevere." He strokes her face, holding her tightly. "Gwen, I love you."

Gwen looks at Arthur with surprise and awe. How she never thought in a million of years that he could ever love a wallflower girl like her. She smiles with happiness.

"You love me?"

"Yes, I do." He smiles amorously. "I love you, Guinevere."

Gwen smiles with joy. "I love you too, Arthur." Gwen strokes his blonde hair tenderly. Arthur leans in to kiss her and Gwen smiles with happiness kiss him back.


End file.
